


Nights Like These

by totallykawaii



Series: Nights Like These [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Kenma tries his hand at car racing and goes up against Kuroo.





	

Kenma didn't know why he'd chosen to come to the Nekoma track. It had been a night where he was bored and on nights like this, Hinata managed to pull him away from his console. Kenma was constantly wincing, due to the loud roars of car engines and obnoxious cheering from the huge crowd. 

  


The Nekoma track was a pretty racing spot. Tonight, light blue lights illuminated the clearing while cars were bathed in bright, white spotlights. The said vehicles gleamed a startling shade of red, with inky claw marks adorning their sides. These were official Nekoma team's cars. 

  


Kenma had been to other tracks, all of which Hinata had dragged him to, but none were as bright as this. 

  


"Kenma, you can grab a seat! I'm going to go talk to Kageyama."

  


Kenma nodded. Kageyama was Hinata's racer boyfriend who was part of the Karasuno team.  Kenma personally found him terrifying and wondered how Hinata didn't. He was just so intimidating. Kenma climbed up onto the hills that sufficed as seats and sat, his eyes taking in as much as he could. 

  


A boy with white hair and a tremendous height walked onto a small stage Kenma had failed to notice. He grabbed the microphone and grinned at the crowd. 

  


"Hiya, guys! I'm Lev and I'm here to tell you that tonight is Elective Race Night!"

The crowd erupted into a frenzy around Kenma and he nervously pushed a piece of dyed hair behind his ear.  The Elective Nights were when people in the crowd, regardless of experience or age, volunteered to race against a member of a professional team. 

  


"Who will it be?"

Everyone screamed louder and jumped up and down. Hands were held high as the spotlight that had previously been on the sleek cars flew around the area. 

  


"How about you?"

  


Kenma felt himself freeze as the spotlight stopped directly on him. A hushed silence fell upon the crowd as they waited for his answer. He swallowed and then spoke. 

  


"Sure."

  


The people cheered loudly and helped push him down the hill. He found himself in front of the tall boy who made Kenma feel as big as a thimble. Lev grinned and pat Kenma on the back. 

  


"Good luck! You're up against Kuroo."

  


Kenma gave a shaky smile and let himself be led to where the cars were. 

  


"Take your pick."

  


Kenma let his gaze roam over the selection presented before him. A shiny, black Lamborghini Gallardo caught his attention and he pointed at it. 

  


"That one."

  


"A man of good taste."

Kenma ignored the comment and opened the door. He slid inside and finally let out the breath he was holding. What was he doing? He'd never raced before and this was a wild risk. He put his hand on the steering wheel and adjusted his seat. 

  


_This is like Mario Kart_ , he told himself.  _The controls are just like the ones on a console._

 

He felt himself relax into gaming mode. 

  


"Ready."

  


He looked out the window and saw a red car marked with claws next to him. 

  


"Set."

  


He focused and tensed, waiting for the final word.

  


"Go!"

Kenma pressed down hard on the accelerator. He could hear his tires squealing as he made a wild turn around a corner. He let his body drown out all the other outside noise including the other racer. Kenma saw the next turn which looked tight and narrowed his eyes. He sharply jerked the steering wheel to the right and barely missed a traffic cone. 

  


He was now on his second lap and he was relaxed. Comfortable even. He executed another sharp turn and pressed his gas again. He flew across the finish line, signifying that he was on this third lap. 

  


The other racer probably was ahead of him. The thought spurred him to press even harder on the accelerator, almost pushing it through the floor. He was coming up to where Lev stood in the tower, the checkered flag waving wildly. Kenma focused on the black and white line and head and did a J-turn across the line. 

  


He braked and then slumped in his seat. He slowly got out of the car and was met by the awed silence of the crowd and Lev. The red car was sitting just right behind him. 

  


Lev suddenly let out a cheer. 

  


"HE WON! OUR VOLUNTEER WON!"

  


The crowd lost their minds. Kenma could hear Hinata over _everyone_. It made him smile. The red car door opened and the driver stepped out. He had a bedhead look going on that worked for him. His eyes were dark and glittering. He wore a leather jacket with a 'K' stitched on it and ripped jeans. Tattoos curled up his neck and Kenma see some on his long fingers. He had his ears pierced and had diamond studs in them. 

  


This had to be Kuroo. Kenma watched him as he walked over. 

  


"You were fucking amazing."

  


Kenma blinked in surprise. He felt himself turn red and looked at the ground. 

  


"Thank you."

  


"No one's ever beat me before."

  


Kenma glanced up at him. 

  


"Really?"

Kuroo nodded. 

  


"I'm the captain. No one ever does."

Kenma wondered what he was trying to get across to him. 

  


"Except you. Trust me, I was trying to push my speed to maximum, but you kept outdoing me. So, I want you on my team."

Kenma's mouth fell open. Lev had appeared behind Kuroo along with a shorter boy and another that look like his head had gone through and accidental shave and then a horrific dyeing process. 

  


"This is Lev, Yaku, and Yamamoto. They'll be your new teammates if you accept."

  


Lev smiled, Yaku gave him a thumbs up, and Yamamoto just grinned largely. Kuroo watched him think. 

  


"Okay."

  


Kuroo laughed.

  


"Thank God."

 

Kenma smiled and walked back to Hinata. It was nights like these that he enjoyed the most. 


End file.
